


The fault is in the stars

by Steangine



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Midorima can't cook, doctor!AU, firefighter!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4932799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steangine/pseuds/Steangine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Kagami is a firefighter and Midorima is a doctor who can't cook at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The fault is in the stars

**Author's Note:**

> This idea isn't completely mine, it happened while speaking with a person on tumblr. Thank you very much!

Kagami glared back at the stoic look the doctor Midorima Shintarou was giving back from behind his clean glasses. All the rest of his body was covered in soot.

“It’s the second time this week. And it’s still Wednesday.”

“Next time things will go better.” Midorima didn’t lose his composure and scrutinized Kagami from tip to toe with an ill-concealed look of superiority. “These days Cancer strangely was in the lowest ranks of Oha Asa’s horoscope but I had to cook anyway.”

At that reply Kagami, for how he knew he had to deal gently with a person who faced a blaze, snapped.

“Don’t blame the stars because you are hopeless at cooking and keep burning your kitchen instead of preparing a meal!”

Midorima looked hurt by that words and Kagami could tell it by the tiny jolt he made before contracting his forehead in a composed frown.

“How dare you speaking like that to a person who has just escaped a great danger?” He adjusted his glasses. “You should read the atmosphere and knowing that in this moment I may be in a great state of distress.”

What pissed off Kagami the most was the arrogance in every line of Midorima’s face.

“You aren’t in a state of distress! I swear next time I’ll throw you into the flames and–“

A huge hand forcibly covered his mouth and his voice became an indistinct series of muffled sounds. Behind him a tall with a large smile gave Midorima a polite bow of the head.

“I hope everything is okay, Midorima-sensei.”

“He should learn to watch his mouth...” Midorima read the name printed on the right side of the chest of the uniform. “Kiyoshi Teppei.”

“Kagami is a hot head but has a good heart!”

Kiyoshi laughed and patted on Kagami’s head with so much energy that Midorima for an instant felt pity only looking at his distressed face as he couldn’t escape that lovely stroke.

He sighed. “Having a hot head isn’t a good trait for your work.”

“Hey!” Kagami managed to free himself from Kiyoshi’s grip. “ _I_ am the one who saved you twice!”

“You simply burst in my house breaking the door. I wouldn’t call that saving somebody else’s life.”

Kagami was ready to reply when Kiyoshi grabbed the collar of his uniform and trailed him away.

“Be careful, Midorima-sensei.” Kiyoshi greeted him with a smile while Kagami gave up opposing to him and growled.

Midorima snorted with elegance and turned his head: if two days before he had managed to get again into his house for the night, that time he was doomed to ask Takao, his nurse assistant, for a shelter, and the perspective made him massage his temples with resignation.

“I need to buy a bigger bear shaped ornament next time.”

 

 

Midorima didn’t like when he had to cover for his colleagues but since he was one of the youngest doctor in the hospital he couldn’t just refuse and had to bear with it.  
He already knew all his patients and visiting an endless queue of unknown people made him feel again like he had just finished his studies: he had to start from the beginning, especially with old people who lost time asking for three times in a row where their doctor was.  
It was a bothersome addiction of work to his already tight schedule and this lead Midorima to watch at the clock on the wall more than he was used to. Two minutes were left before he could close the medical office and going back home when someone knocked at the door and Midorima hoped it was a matter of life or death.

“Uhm… excuse me.” A read head hesitantly stuck out from the door. “They told me to come her–“

Kagami Taiga’s jaw fell as he recognized Midorima, who was ashamed of being so surprised he didn’t have time to put on his professional look.

“You? So you are really a doctor!”

“And what did you think I was?!”

Maintaining the patience with that particular person was out of question and Midorima didn’t even tried to stay calm.

“A pyromaniac.” Was the quick answer.

“I’m not a pyromaniac! I didn’t think it was possible but you are more idiot than you look.” Midorima adjusted his glasses. “What’s your problem?”

Kagami closed the door behind him and showed his forearm wrapped up in a white cloth dirtied in red.

“I was teaching my neighbor how to cook the curry and I wasn’t fast enough to avoid the knife. She is a disaster.”

At a first glance it didn’t seem anything serious and Midorima put aside all his personal problems with Kagami: in that moment he was just another patient – he hoped the last one for that day.

“Alright. Sit down and show me your arm.”

The cut started near the wrist and arrived about until half forearm. Kagami was lucky that no vein had been cut, however he didn’t seem to realize his luck, because his eyes were fixed on the instruments Midorima was taking. He turned a bit more paler and Midorima saw perfectly the movement of his trachea as he swallowed his saliva.

“I have to stitch it. It won’t hurt much.” He explained finishing to prepare everything with an extreme calm and precision. His hands were almost moving on his own. “But you have not to move.”

He took the syringe and Kagami, despite his though built, let out a small squeak.

 

 

After ten days Kagami was there again and Midorima found truly irritating the way he stiffened, since he had therefore some problems in removing the needles.

“And do you really face the flames?” He finally said when the work was done.

“Facing blazes is different.” Kagami snorted. “I didn’t have so many problems getting you out from your burning kitchen!”

“Because of you I lost my lucky item in the fire. That’s why the new kitchen took longer than expected to arrive.”

“You were risking your life for a stupid item!”

Silence fell while Midorima checked the scar.

“The wound wasn’t so deep, the scar won’t remain.”

“Alright…” Kagami got up. “Thank you, doctor.” His face showed the huge effort he made to be kind.

As he walked out from the room, Kagami hoped that they would have never met each other. At least when one of them was working, meaning the presence of an emergency – serious wounds, fires, kitchens.

However Kagami’s hopes where crushed some days later when, riding the fire truck, he recognized the street leading towards Minato-ku. Until they reached the apartments Kagami repeated to himself that Minato-ku was a big district and everybody else could have called.  
Then he saw a familiar smoke rising from the usual window and sighed leaning the forehead on the instrument panel.

“I can’t believe it. That idiot!”

That time the damage was minor. The remains of the meat Midorima had tried to cook were quietly resting inside the oven, the only thing that was damaged.

“Midorima! It’s the third time!”

Kagami decided to let Aomine, one of the policeman in patrol in that zone, argue with Midorima while he was checking if it was safe again for the doctor to stay inside his house.

“This isn’t your field.”

“It is when your neighbors are scared that you could explode while heating up some ramen!”

Midorima’s eyes widened. “I wasn’t heating up some ramen! Moreover this time things went better than before since Cancer is ranked fourth today and I managed to get my lucky item before going out from home this morning.”

Aomine stared at him in disbelief. “…ah.” He resigned. “What the hell Midorima? I thought you ended up with this thing of the horoscope in High School.”

“That’s why you failed in proposing to Kuroko until he made the first move. I do whatever I can since man proposes and god disposes.”

Midorima was extremely serious, while Kagami, from the kitchen, managed to see how the policeman’s face got a slight shade of red, which gave him a very funny appearance because of his embarrassed grimace.

“Fuck you Midorima! Now Tetsu is my boyfriend, what the hell does it have to do with your kitchen?! Ah, I’m done with this, I’m out!” He burst out irritated and passed over his colleague who didn’t really try to stop him. “I’m going home Wakamatsu!”

“Hey! Your turn isn’t over yet!”

And Wakamatsu, instead of reassuring the neighbors, had to chase Aomine down the stairs.

Kagami had silently listened to all the discussion and remained in the kitchen despite he had already finished to check the gas system. Midorima’s irritated snort was immediately covered by an acute ringtone.

“Hello?”

Kagami wanted to go away, however he had to inform Midorima about what he had done, according to standard procedure, so he lingered on the doorstep between the kitchen and the living room.

“Ah. Of course I’ll do it, don’t worry.”

Midorima’s voice was unusual. Softer and gentler. Kagami froze due to the surprise.

“Yes. I promised to you I would have baked personally your birthday cake, don’t worry. You can trust your uncle. And… no. I haven’t burnt the kitchen again. That was just an unlucky conjuration of the stars. Don’t trust your mother, I’m able to cook.”

Kagami arched his eyebrow in disbelief. He wasn’t sure if he was more stunned by the way he was gloriously lying to his niece or because he was actually trying to make something totally out of his reach – cooking.

When Midorima closed the call and turned he jolted and Kagami thought he had forgotten he was working behind his back. He tried to inspect the fireman’s face, whose expression was only giving the impression of an extreme naivety.

“Midorima.” What was all that confidence? “You obviously can’t cook at all. What the hell are you saying?”

“You mind your own business!!!”

 

 

“What does this mean?”

That day Cancer was ranked first, so Midorima couldn’t explain why Kagami was at his door. In plain clothes he looked more idiot than usual.

“Here.” Kagami handed him a piece of paper. “This is a quick recipe for a cake. You don’t even need to use the oven so there won’t be any problem.”

Midorima stared at him feeling indignant.

“I don’t need your help.” He affirmed putting his glasses back on the nose. “Even an idiot knows how to bake a cake following a recipe.”

“Look, if you burn your kitchen again I won’t come this time!”

“Your unit isn’t the only one in Tokyo.”

Kagami was irritated and he didn’t even know why he followed Kiyoshi’s advice and went to Midorima’s house just to help him with whatever he had to do before he blew up the entire building. Considering the fact he lived almost at the opposite side of the town, Kagami, while stomping his feet towards the elevator, realized he made a huge mistake.

But Midorima’s voice reached him before he could push the button.

“Do you know how to bake a Sacher cake?”

No. Kagami had never baked a Sacker cake. However internet was a great ally and when Kagami, after a cup of hot tea he didn’t expected, read the recipe, he looked at Midorima as if he had totally lost his mind.

“How could you promise a Sacher cake when you can barely turn on the oven?”

“Mpf. I knew you listened to the call…”

“I was working for your safety.”

“…and I would like if you don’t judge me when you haven’t even witnessed my cooking skills.” Midorima spoke as if Kagami didn’t say anything.

“I witnessed your kitchen three times.”

“That was because of the ranking of my sign. Strangely the last week was adverse towards Cancers.” Again with that story. “Moreover I probably didn’t do everything I could. In fact today I started to prepare it again and nothing burnt.”

“Until now.”

Kagami ignored the glare and looked at the melted chocolate in the small saucepan. As he tasted it, Midorima understood he messed up with something in the process – something big, judging the way Kagami over-reacted with a disgusted face.

“It’s salty.”

“S-salty?”

Midorima looked genuinely surprised and Kagami knew he had just got himself into something he couldn’t possibly handle.

 

 

It turned out that Midorima’s skills in cooking were as awful as Aida Riko’s, her neighbor and ex senpai at High School, who was receiving from him cooking lessons in order not to poison her husband.  
Kagami couldn’t believe his eyes when they put the cake inside the fridge so he opened it again just to make sure everything ended and he didn’t need to struggle with Midorima’s clumsiness in cooking anymore. He had the nausea from all those different degustation –Midorima had serious troubles in dosing ingredients– and his temples were pulsing. Being Midorima a doctor, Kagami expected him to have a more flexible mind when coming into a new field.

“You look dead tired. That’s all the stamina you have?”

“Hey, it’s all your fault!”

Midorima was still displaying a superiority that Kagami found too irritating to stand.

“By the way, where do you live?”

Kagami replied distractedly. “Teitou district.”

The couch was very comfortable and from there Kagami had a nice view of the apartment. He had noticed before that from the balcony he could see the sea among the lights of the city and that was an amazing view. He wasn’t really used to an open space so richly furnished and, while waiting for Midorima to preparing another tea, Kagami felt a bit nostalgic of his little but equally comfortable apartment.

“Isn’t it a bit too late to come back?”

“There’s still a train. I’ll be able to catch it.”

“What’s your sign?”

Kagami looked bewildered at Midorima who was putting the tray on the small table.

“Eh?”

“What’s your sign? Are you a Virgo?”

“No. Lion.”

“I expected you to be a Virgo…” Midorima frowned. “It’s better that you don’t go home now. Lion today is ranked last, it’s dangerous going out alone. You don’t even have your lucky item.”

There was something creepy in the combination of the idiocy that had just come out from his mouth and the deadly serious expression he had while talking. Midorima was seriously suggesting him to stay at his home because some random person decided that particular day people born between the end of July and August were the unluckiest. Kagami managed to drink all the tea without getting suffocated by those words.

“Thank you very much…? But I have to go now, or else I’ll lose the last train.”

Kagami was fast enough to dash towards the door before Midorima could complain again; however it didn’t seem he seriously wanted to keep him safe, as Midorima walked behind him just to wide open the door.

“Thank you for your help…”

Kagami couldn’t believe his ears his eyes widened in surprise.

“…however I would have made it on my own, probably taking a bit longer.”

That sentence put things at their right place and Kagami told himself he would have done everything he could to avoid meeting again with him.

But the following morning Kagami was sitting again in Midorima’s office. Midorima’s gaze was alternating a glare towards Kagami and a look to his radiography, until Kagami snapped out.

“What’s going on!”

He jolted on his chair and his right arm, wrapped in a plaster cast, hurt so much he moaned in pain.

“You simply broke your arm.” Midorima sighed. “I told you to be careful since Leo yesterday was ranked last.”

“It wasn’t my fault! This two meters guy dropped his candies on the escalator while I was climbing it!”

“And you were in the wrong place at the wrong moment. Just like Oha Asa predicted.”

“As if every Leo in the world had a misfortune.”

“The most careful surely hadn’t.”

Kagami automatically raised the right arm to massage in forehead in disbelief but when he saw the plaster cast put it down with a groan.

“You’ll be out of order for a while.”

“Yeah…”

Midorima opened a drawer and rustled inside it. Kagami, who expected to see the box of a medicine or medical stuff of any sort, for a second imagined that inside the transparent tiny bag there was a sort of drug but at a more careful check he realized that those brownish pieces were biscuits – or were trying to look like biscuits.

“Uhm…”

“Yesterday evening, when you took your leave, I was confident enough to try cooking something as simple as biscuits. I’m sure they taste good.”

Kagami didn’t know if that was Midorima’s way to be thankful –probably yes, judging the little reserve he was using to push the bag towards him– however he was sure he didn’t trust his cooking skills yet. Even if the anxious look Midorima didn’t manage to hide behind his glasses was enough to overcome Kagami’s weak defenses.

“Alright…” He tried to protract the moment of the tasting, and it wasn’t difficult as he had only one useful hand. “Uhm… thank you very much.” He remembered the politeness of Japan while taking one biscuit.

It was scorched at the center and the too dark brownish color, together with the strange shape, made it less inviting.

“Those black things are…”

“Raisin.”

Kagami’s mind worked like it had almost never done in all his life, trying to figure out a way to avoid eating that thing, when the biscuit disintegrated in his hand.  
He stared at the dust on his jeans.

“Ah…”

Midorima adjusted his glasses again. “It was so late that probably I messed a bit with the ingredients.” He wasn’t able to hide his embarrass behind a deliberate face.

Maybe that was the main reason, added to the clumsiness Midorima always tried to hide even in front of a burnt kitchen, Kagami burst in a sincere laugh. And Midorima, surprised and a bit relieved by the fact he couldn’t detect any mockery in the childish expression Kagami was making, took back the bag and snorted.

“Your presence must have influenced my good luck yesterday!”

 

 

“Kagami.”

“Mh?”

It had been only a week and a half, but Kagami was already giving up at working behind a desk without the possibility of taking a call – he would have gotten more anxious, according to the chief squad Hyuuga. So Kiyoshi found him with his forehead pressed on the papers he was supposed to put away and Kagami rose his head too late to give the impression he was actually doing something.

“These are for you.”

Kiyoshi handed a transparent bag and Kagami recognized the contents with an horrified look. Kiyoshi smiled.

“Don’t worry. This time he didn’t burn the kitchen.”

“…really?”

“Only a frying pan. This morning.”

They didn’t look very edible. Again. He took one biscuit and sighed.

“At least this time is chocolate.”

And the biscuit didn’t disintegrated until he ate it.

Less than one hour later, when it was almost dinner time, Kagami was laying on a bed in the hospital and he was welcomed by Midorima’s bewildered look.

“…let me guess.” Kagami talked with difficulty while pressing his sane hand on the aching stomach and showing an unbearable suffering. “Cancer was ranked last when you made those biscuits.”

Midorima adjusted his glasses. “It was ranked third.”

**Author's Note:**

> Midorima is adorkable. The pairing is cute, I don't know if I'll write about them again, but they are definitely cute.


End file.
